


Future Sights

by Squooshytaje



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, fma fics in 2020?, i love these two so much honestly it hurts me, if you squint you can see them being in love, ive just finished rewatching fmab and this is the result of that, miles knowing how to work scar is also very good, post-cannon, scar showing miles his gentler side is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squooshytaje/pseuds/Squooshytaje
Summary: Now that the Promised Day has come and gone, Miles and Scar are working hard to rebuild their people's country. Though lately, a series of migraines have been plaguing Scar and Miles knows what he needs even if Scar remains stubborn to the idea.
Relationships: Miles & Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist), Miles/Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Future Sights

A low noise of frustration rumbles from deep within the man’s throat as he sets down a book a little too hard onto the old table of the study. He sits back, rubbing at the corners and crease between his eyes which were aching in the beginnings of a migraine. This has been happening a lot recently, but it was starting to feel like it was getting worse, now.

“What’s wrong?”

The voice comes from his left and slowly, one crimson eye opens to gaze at the form of Miles giving him a rather concerned look as he sets down his pen next to a document he had been working on for most of the evening. Scar leans back in his chair as he allows his hand to drop from his face and fully reveal the annoyance and slight pain that consumed his expression.

“It’s nothing. Just a headache.” He responds simply, a sigh flooding through his nose shortly after. Despite trying to write it off, Miles was still staring at him with a disbelieving look on his face. Scar knew that look all too well given the time that they had to spend together.

“It keeps happening,” Miles starts. “It’s always with the smaller print, isn’t it? Don’t you think that you should really look into getting glasses?”

Scar’s jaw clenches slightly and he was glancing back down at the book that had caused this problem. “It’s fine.” He says stubbornly. Though while that was one of his biggest faults, it happened to also be one of Miles’. They have had this argument before, but it is usually shut down rather quickly by their duties during the day.

“The longer you put it off, the more likely it will be that you’ll be unable to see clearly in front of you without needing them.” Miles chides, pulling his own glasses down somewhat, gazing at Scar over the lenses. His shoulders tense, however, he doesn’t look away from Miles at all. They had been at a standstill about him getting glasses for two and a half months now. Scar did not consider himself an unreasonable man at any cost, but he did have his moments. The idea of getting glasses brought him too far back to the memory of his brother. Plus, all the training that he had done up until this point, he had done it without glasses. It was only these messages and books and their small print that was driving him to this point.

Miles heaves a slow, long sigh from across the table at him. Scar watches as his eyes close for a long moment before the glasses returned to their original position.

“You stubborn fool.” He says, shaking his head. There was no malice in his tone at all, only a sense of worry. “You do know that these people—our people – they look up to you as their leader of sorts. How would they feel if you’ve gone and lost the ability to guide them to Ishvala and his light because you can’t see any longer?”

Damn him… Miles always seemed to know just how to hit those weak spots. Scar was frowning, his eyes falling towards the table where the book he had been reading just moments before lay. Finally, a defeated, heavy sigh was escaping his lips. “Fine.”

It is all he says, but it was all that he needed to say. He knows that Miles is satisfied by that little smile that crosses his lips. There was a rustle of clothing as Miles stands up now likely with the intention to go and arrange the phone call right away. Though much to Scar’s surprise, he stops right at his side.

“Thank you,” Miles says softly, a hand coming to rest on Scar’s shoulder. It was then at that moment that Scar realized it wasn’t just their people that counted on him to be able to see. The faintest of smiles began to cross the man’s lips as he reaches up, gently resting his own hand atop of Miles’. He gives it a light squeeze.

“Go and make your call. There is much to be done.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished rewatching FMA:B literally yesterday and I was absolutely stolen by these two and their dynamic. I've always loved Scar, but in the past Miles never meant much to me until I had the chance to re-meet him as an adult. I'm absolutely smitten with them and them as a ship, honestly. I churned this out tonight over the idea of the red eyes of the Ishvalan being somewhat sensitive to light and that over time causing eyesight issues. I do apologize if there are any issues, I didn't really get a chance to get this beta'd! Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading it! I know I loved writing it, even if it was short! I'm only just now getting back into writing fics after such a long hiatus.


End file.
